


But Why is it Called Spring?

by jacquelee



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Community: gameofcards, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara wonders why spring is called spring. Alex helps her find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Why is it Called Spring?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [game of cards](http://gameofcards.livejournal.com) for the prompt Spring.

"But why is it called spring?" 

Alex looked at Kara and raised an eyebrow. 

"You know what, I don't exactly know. Do you want to go inside and look it up on the internet?" 

Kara nodded and smiled widely before she ran back into the house. 

Smiling too, Alex followed her a little slower. 

Spring was an interesting discovery for Kara, just as winter and snow had been. Everything being back in bloom, the grass, the flowers, the trees and the sun shining warmer and warmer had been something that Kara hadn't experienced on Krypton, where she had lived above the clouds, without seasons, in an artificially regulated climate. 

Seeing her little sister dance around the grass as she had done in the snow when it was winter, now singing in duet with the birds and smiling brighter than the sun made Alex' heart overflow with love for her. 

When she entered the house, Kara already waited in the living room, her laptop at the ready. She was very good in operating human technology now, even though there had been some problems in the beginning, especially since she was used to verbal interfaces. And while she had learned English in preparation for her mission on Earth, reading and writing it, specifically the popular internet versions of it, had still been quite a challenge. 

One that Alex was very glad to have been able to help Kara with. Being both scientists and wealthy, her parents could always afford to have the newest technology and both girls had their own laptops and any other technological gadgets they wanted. 

When Alex sat down on the couch next to Kara, she had already opened Google and typed in spring and etymology. 

"Apparently it comes from springen, a German word that means jumping." 

Alex cocked her head. 

"Interesting. Well, we do say something springs up out of something and a natural water source can be called spring when it's not a river or a lake but rather the water emerging from somewhere." 

"Oh yes, I knew that one. And there's springs in mattresses, right? Because you also jump up and down on them!" 

Being very impressed by that logic, Alex laughed.

"I never thought about it like that but I guess you could say that." 

"So spring is called spring because something is jumping? But what is jumping?"

"What does the internet say? Did you find a site that explains it?" 

"Oh yeah, I didn't really read on but here it is." 

They both read for a few moments and then Kara smiled widely. 

"It's because the flowers are rising into existence. That is really cool!" 

They both laughed with each other, Alex just as much at this discovery as at Kara's use of Earth phrases, which she herself had taught her and which still sounded quite peculiar coming out of her little sister's mouth instead of her normal quite formal way of speaking. 

After a few moments, Kara ran outside again to watch the flowers rising up out of the Earth, Alex following slower, prepared to explain that this was a process that could easily take days or weeks and that the flowers did not suddenly all together jump out of the ground, no matter what the name of the season might indicate.

But she already planned on making a little flower patch with very fast growing flowers, so that Kara would have at least some that were actually springing.


End file.
